


Hangover

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, buttercream gang - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Also he's kind of a lightweight, And it's a lil angsty for a roadside puke, Angst, Byron is hungover af, Enjoy? Fam this is the stuff I don't publish to Wattpad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting, boyxboy I guess?, but hey, sickmale, this is a little awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Inspired by a work I requested @theicequeen to write! She did a fantastic job writing what happened at the moat cottage, and I didn't really want to post this on my Wattpad (AmmoDoesYT) in my ship one shot book, so I thought I'd give it a go and post it here! Let me know what you think :)Basically, it's one heck of a hangover for Mr Byroooon (with four o's) Langley the day everyone has to go home...





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, most people would be suuuuuuper nervous to post something for the first time, but I've done this a couple of times now and I'm honestly only half as nervous as I used to get. Ooh, I should probably give a warning for EMETO, like there's proper description of poor Byron, and a lot of... *angst* oof.

**Prompt: “I think I poisoned Byron.”**

When Joe poked his head into Byron’s room and asked if he wanted to make breakfast, Byron replied with a simple _oh sweet, thanks bru that sounds lovely_.

Aka, he thought Joe was making breakfast. There was a miscommunication.

Byron was feeling shitty anyway, Joe could tell, so he decided not to be an ass and quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. He probably just needed some more sleep.

 

Joe was about halfway through making breakfast when Byron appeared from upstairs, a look in his eyes as he finished up on the bacon and gulped down a cup of tea. Immediately Joe took notice that he didn’t put sugar in his tea- a first- and grabbed Byron by the end of his shirt. Byron turned to him, his eyes not focused.

“What-“

“-oh god bro, you’re not well huh?”

Byron shrugged, yawning.

“Mainly hung over.”

“Here, sit and eat breakfast, I’ll clean up. Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

He shook his head, following Joe’s orders and taking a seat at the table with the food in front of him. Oli, having taken notice of Byron’s condition too, reached over and put a hand to his friend’s forehead.

“You haven’t got a temperature or anything mate, it’s probably just a cruel hang over.”

“Fuck me,” Byron groaned, resting his head on the table beside his plate. Jack, only having barely come down the stairs, stopped his vlog when he took in the scene in the kitchen.

“If he’s sick in my car, I will make him walk not even joking.”

“Hey!” Joe snapped. Jack immediately fell silent, going to take a plate of breakfast.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, taking a seat beside Byron and Oli. He reached over and touched Byron’s hand, briefly checking on him. They whispered for a moment, the three of them while Joe cleaned the kitchen, shocking Joe when Oli gasped.

“Joe hand me that bowl there, quick!”

Joe grabbed the plastic bowl that had held the whisked eggs prior, rushing over to support Byron when he saw his body start to shake. Jack shifted a seat over, pushing his plate away while Oli held the bowl underneath Byron’s mouth.

“It’s okay mate, deep breaths.”

Joe rubbed his back in soothing circles, squeezing his shoulder before continuing. After a moment, Byron was convinced he wasn’t going to be sick and lifted his head up, colliding with Joe’s stomach. Joe took his hands, touching his forehead just like Oli had a moment ago. Oli was two years younger than Byron, but he had an idea of how to care for someone when they weren’t well and turned to Jack.

“Oi, get up and get a washcloth. Make it damp, but wring out all the water. Make sure the water’s cold.”

Jack got up without complaint; despite his previous comments, he actually cared for his friends and wanted Byron to feel better. He wandered into the closest bathroom and Oli nodded at Joe.

“I think he’s okay.”

“You okay?” Joe asked Byron, ignoring Oli. A couple of heaving breaths later, Byron nodded.

“Think so. God, I hate hangovers.”

“Do you want to stay here another night?” Joe asked, with his eyes wide in concern. Byron shook his head, and to Joe’s surprised turned to hug Joe’s stomach.

“Just not feeling brilliant. I’ll be okay by check out.”

“If you’re sure,” Jack replied, caution in his voice. Byron hummed to show he was going to be alright, closing his eyes.

“I might just, um… lay down.”

“Here mate, let me help.”

With Joe’s steady body (only half as hungover as Byron), they managed to get Byron to the nearest couch. Joe left the bowl by Byron’s head on the ground, going back to the kitchen. Slowly, Oli and Jack got up to finish their packing upstairs, having gulped down breakfast and escaped upstairs. When Joe was sure he was happy with the cleaning, he poked his head into the living area where Byron was lying on the couch, looking at something on his phone. When he saw Joe he looked up and smiled.

“I’m okay bru, don’t stress. I’m ready to go when everyone else is.”

“Have you packed and everything?”

“Yeah, I stuffed my clothes into my bag last night, absolutely shitfaced.”

Joe groaned.

“It’s okay; I’ll take care of it. Do you want me to see if we can take Jack’s car and he can ride with Oli or will you be okay with him?”

“Me and Jack are amigos; we’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” Joe smiled. He reached down and ruffled Byron’s fringe.

“I won’t be vlogging at any time on the way home, so if you need me just text or call, okay? We can meet up.”

“Joe. I’m good.”

Byron sent Joe a smile, Joe sighing.

“Alright.”

He couldn’t help but feel a certain protectiveness over Byron; he was younger, in a country without his family, and Joe was the closest person to him. They were living together for a reason.

 

Joe and Oli peeled out of the driveway after playing around with the old cars, waving goodbye to Jack and Byron. Jack waved, turning to Byron.

“Ready to hit the road, mate?”

“Yeah, let’s go bru.”

He got into the passenger seat, Jack placing a water bottle near his feet.

“Tell me if you need me to pull over at any time, okay?”

“Would you quit worrying, Jack? I’m good bruh.”

He was so not good.

 

Jack looked over at Byron who was asleep against the car door, sighing. Poor Byron looked like he could puke his guts out any moment now, but he insisted that he was okay every time Jack asked. He wasn’t convinced though, and had kept a collection of plastic bags at his feet- he could reach one easily without taking his eyes off the road. When Byron woke up, he cracked open a water bottle and took a sip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Got anything that’ll kill a headache bru?” He asked, Jack gesturing to the centre console. Byron dug around for a moment, trying to find something to ease his pain, when he swallowed deeply.

“Jack, we need to pull over, like right now. I think I’m going to be sick.”

That panicked Jack, and he didn’t even think about grabbing a plastic bag from under his feet before he indicated, pulling over on to a grassy verge.

Byron had barely shoved his door open before he began to throw up.

 

“That’s you Joe,” Oli spoke from the driver’s side, making Joe look down to realise his phone was going off. He read the caller ID and answered immediately, telling Oli to pull over.

“Jack, hey mate-“

“-Joe, you have to help. Byron’s really, really sick. We’ve been pulled over for almost twenty minutes now, and just when I think he’s finished getting sick he somehow finds more to bring up.”

Joe looked to his driver, telling Jack to hold for a second so he could talk to Oli.

“We need to turn back, Jack’s freaking out. Byron’s been vomiting for at least fifteen minutes.”

“Fuck!” Oli cursed, glancing around at the traffic before turning the car around, going back in the direction he came from. Joe held his phone to his ear, hearing Jack panicking which wasn’t a common occurrence.

“Jack, listen to me. This has happened before, at home. His stomach gets upset really easy, what I need you to do is bundle him into the car and drive to the nearest rest stop, or park, or toilet bay. Just somewhere where we can find you easily.”

Jack was quiet for a moment, and Joe realised he could hear Byron throwing up through the line. Jack returned, and he had good news.

“There’s one not far from us, about 100 metres away. I’ll pull in there.”

“Is it a café or anything?” Joe asked, Jack humming.

“It says Kitty’s Café for travellers,” he told Joe, Joe relaying this information to Oli who nodded and reset the navigation with his voice.

“Get Byron into the car, then put me on to him. I know this is really scary Jack, but he needs to know you’re calm.”

“I’m not fucking calm, Joe! One of our best mates is practically puking his internal organs up and I can’t do anything to help him!”

“Jack, snap out of it! Byron needs you right now- where’s the calm Jack who knows what to do in any situation?” Joe demanded, there being a silence (not including Byron gagging in the background) between the two before Jack spoke. His voice was a lot cooler, and he sounded like he was breathing deeply.

“Okay. Okay, let’s do this. I’ll meet you at the café.”

“Sounds good. Is Byron awake?”

“I’ll put him on.”

There was the sound of the phone being passed over, before Byron’s voice rang through the line very hoarsely.

“J-Joe?”

“Hey mate. You’re not feeling too hot, are you?”

“No, it’s like whatever I do to try and stop getting sick, it makes me worse.”

“I know By, I know. Look, I told Jack that I’m going to meet you two in a bit, but I’m a good twenty minutes away. Are you going to be okay until then?”

“I think so.”

Byron’s voice was shaky, his breathing heavy and Joe could only imagine what he was feeling.

“By, I have to ask. Is it just a hangover, or do you think it could be something else?”

“I don’t know, bro,” Byron replied. He honestly had never felt this shitty in a long time, and he tried to focus on Joe’s voice rather than his churning stomach. Joe was listening as Jack helped Byron into the passenger seat, putting his seatbelt on and handing him the plastic bag collection.

“Do you want me to keep talking, or are you ready to sleep?” Joe asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked over at Oli who frowned in concern. He could hear Byron shifting around on the other side, his breathing becoming slower.

“Get a plastic bag By, I can hear you. I know you hate this but you need to trust me when I say that the sooner you let it happen, the sooner it’ll be over.”

“I know,” Byron sighed- Joe had never heard him so weak in the years of knowing him.

“If you want to hang up, hang up and go to sleep. Keep your eyes closed if it helps, especially when you’re not well. Sometimes you can feel motion sickness when you’re in a car.”

“J-Joe, I want it to stop,” Byron whined, Joe’s heart aching.

“It can’t mate, just try and breathe deeply. Make sure to drink sips of water when it feels a little better, okay?”

“O-okay…”

Joe heard him gag, and winced as he held the phone away from his ear. Oli glanced at him questioningly, but Joe just shook his head and made the _throwing up_ gesture. Oli nodded in understanding, while Joe waited a couple of minutes.

“Breathe By, breathe…”

 

When Byron was certain he could wait until Joe got there, they hung up and Joe’s foot anxiously tapped on the floor with worry. In a way, he felt responsible for how Byron was feeling- they’d egged him on to drink, to do shot after shot, to have another beer- but in another way, he felt protective and wanted to hold his roommate until he felt better.

 

Meanwhile, Jack had Byron in the backseat now, lying down because that was the only position that didn’t trigger his nausea. Jack was sitting in the opened boot of his car, trying to think about how to help his sick friend. He took a moment, thinking hard, before he heard movement coming from the aforementioned sick friend.

“Byron, hey mate,” he spoke with caution, Byron looking up at him with a weak smile.

“Hey bru.”

“Need anything?”

“I just want Joe, at this point. No offence, I’ve never seen you this selfless.”

Jack cracked a grin, coming around to sit in the driver’s seat so he could be close to Byron.

“Hey, I have to ask… is there any chance you’re pregnant?”

Byron tossed his head back and laughed, clutching his stomach.

“Yep, pregnant as fuck mate,” he snorted, Jack joining in on the laughter. Byron suddenly stopped though, and Jack couldn’t get there fast enough when he threw up on to the floor of Jack’s car. Instead of getting angry, Jack simply opened a plastic bag and handed it to his friend, Byron immediately sick multiple times. The blonde frowned, reaching forward. He touched Byron’s forehead with the back of his hands, surprised when his eyes closed and he leant into it.

“Holy shit mate, that’s an update,” Jack spoke, Byron turning to look at him with wide eyes.

“That bad?”

“There’s a fever, that’s for sure.”

He checked his watch, sighing.

“Just hold on a little longer By; Joe and Oli aren’t far away.”

 

Joe had made Oli stop at a little general store on the drive back to Jack and Byron, finding a bucket in the back and buying it then rushing to the café. It only took seconds to find Jack’s car, as well as see a shock of blonde hair. The second Oli’s big blue space dildo (doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo) was stopped, Joe leapt out of his seat and bolted to Jack. Jack practically launched himself into Joe’s arms.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here. I was so scared, Joe, so fucking scared. I haven’t seen someone throw up so much in such a short time before-“

“-it’s okay Jack, I can take it from here. Do you want to go and sit in the café with Oli for a while? Just let me sort Byron out and we can take it from there.”

Jack visibly relaxed, nodding slowly.

“Thanks Joe.”

“All good. Go, before you start throwing up too.”

“He has a fever,” Jack blurted, before rushing into the café. Joe stared at him, shaking his head. That would have been nice to know.

“Joe?”

Joe was broken from his thoughts by the weak voice coming from the inside of the car.

 

Byron by now had sat up and was curled up against the car door, his face pale as a sheet while he grasped a plastic bag.

“Joe,” he gasped out, Joe immediately reaching to hug him. Byron accepted it, letting Joe wrap his arms around him and squeeze; not enough to upset his stomach, though. That would not be a good idea.

“Hey love, how are you feeling?” Joe asked, holding Byron against him. Truth be told, he’d never seen Byron like this; ever, even when he had the flu during the winter and slept beside the toilet for three days.

“I can’t stop it,” Byron mumbled, Joe nodding.

“Okay, do you feel like you can lie down yet?”

Byron shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Nauseous,” he choked out, Joe nodding.

“Try and breathe it out By, I’m right here.”

Byron focused on his breathing, his hands grasping in small movements to Joe’s t-shirt. Joe rubbed his back, trying to think of a way to help.

“By, I’m just going to text Oli to get us some things, okay? Hold on.”

He texted Oli to find a bottle of Gatorade and search for some towels in their luggage if they had any, an idea forming a plan quickly in his head. Oli sent back that he and Jack would have a look, also noting that Joe should focus on Byron. He was actually dozing against Joe, at that moment. Good timing. Joe just let him go, wrapping an arm around his head gently and tentatively kissing his hair. Despite being in a supposedly ‘light’ doze, Byron didn’t move and Joe sighed.

They could be in for a long drive home.

 

When Jack pulled in to the parking garage for Joe and Byron’s apartment, Joe took a moment to wake Byron up gently, brushing a hand through his hair softly until he was certain Byron wasn’t going to wake up and just be sick everywhere.

“Hey,” Byron croaked, Joe smiling.

“Ready to go to bed, bru?”

“Heck yeah,” Byron replied. He didn’t realise just how close he and Joe were, as he snuggled down into Joe’s shirt. Joe just let him go, playing with the ends of his friend’s hair.

“Let’s go then.”

 

Joe poked his head in on Byron before he went to bed that night, having finished and edited his vlog ready to upload the next day. Byron was asleep on his side, completely calm and serene when Joe took a proper look at him. He snuck into the room and knelt down beside Byron, lightly touching his forehead. The fever Jack had told him about earlier had decreased greatly, and Joe tried to be quiet when he heaved a deep sigh of relief. It wasn’t quiet enough, though, as Byron opened his eyes.

“Hi,” he whispered, Joe smiling.

“Feeling better?”

Byron nodded silently, reaching for Joe.

“Would you stay? I mean, not for the whole night if you don’t want to, but… I just want to be close to someone.”

 

And who was Joe to say no?

 

It was safe to say he stayed the whole night, with Byron tucked in his arms. Joe had never pictured Byron to want to be a little spoon, but when it came down to the nitty gritty he did indeed like it- no, he adored it. He loved to be wrapped up by someone- okay, mainly Joe. He liked feeling a little smaller in Joe’s arms, it was one hell of a feeling.

And hey, who could deny Byron’s baby blue eyes when he was asking to cuddle?

Not Joe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If that was bad I apologise; but hey, you made it through! Nice job, thanks heaps :)  
> If you think I did okay, please drop Kudos and maybe a comment here? That would help me a lot, especially if you comment something like 'I really enjoyed when..." or "I felt like *this* when *this* happened!"  
> That's always a nice surprise for an author.  
> Also; huge shoutout to theicequeen, an absolute gun with the Jyron one shots. I love all of their works tbh haha.


End file.
